Un minuto de silencio
by Hagastian
Summary: Y Berwald no podía creerlo todavía. ¿Ya era Noche Buena? Suecia/Finlandia. Para Nekoi.


**********·**Disclaimer: Nada, salvo la historia, es mía. El resto va por cortesía de Hima.

**·Pareja:** Suecia/Finlandia.

**********·**Advertencias: ¿raro? Y una pequeña burla a fanon!Finlandia~.

**·Palabras:** 975.

**********·**Nota: Para Nekoi, por su meme de navidad.

* * *

******·**

******Un minuto de silencio.**

**************·**

**************

* * *

**

Aún era capaz de percibir el aroma a pólvora en el aire, incluso sin tener la necesidad de respirar con profundidad. El olor era odioso, más que nada porque no dejaba de recordar con cada inhalación que estaba metido en una guerra y todo lo que aquella palabra acarreaba le hacía ponerse tenso. Más tenso de lo que ya estaba. Recorrió con la vista ya cansada de las noches en vela y del mal dormir el campo donde se hallaba en compañía de una pequeña patrulla de avanzada; el lugar se veía triste, aún cuando le llegaban ecos de las risas —que se le antojaban amargas— de algunos soldados. Y a pesar que era de día, todo se veía gris.

Berwald contuvo un suspiro frustrado. Aquello de estar peleando contra Dinamarca por el sur y esperando que Finlandia regresara a su lado tras haberse ido a luchar contra Rusia, no le hacía nada de bien.

Avanzó unos pasos y acomodó la espada que llevaba en el cinto; él y los otros diez soldados que formaban la avanzadilla tenían como misión averiguar si se encontraban enemigos más allá y si era seguro que el ejército avanzara por esas tierras. Todo a sus ojos se veía normal, aunque era evidente que algún tipo de tropa pasó por allí; la pólvora que volaban en el aire era suficiente evidencia. Optó, tras unos minutos de análisis que sería mejor avanzar hasta que cayera la tarde, esperando no hallarse nada sorprendente.

Con un grito que casi podría calificarse de aterrador, movió a sus hombres y todos avanzaban en fila, silenciosos hasta en sus pensamientos, obedientes a los mandatos de Berwald, como si fueran muñecos.

Por fortuna, el grupo sueco no tuvo dificultad alguna y lograron establecerse a los pies de un valle, donde para mayor economía, decidieron todos dormir a la intemperie; teniendo nada más una precaria fogata de acompañante.

Berwald estaba mirando al cielo, calculando por las estrellas su posición e inconscientemente sacando la cuenta de la distancia que lo separaba de Tino. Entrecerró los ojos; añoraba pensar en el pequeño muchacho, sin embargo ahora no podía dejarse llevar por esos pensamientos que a posta amontonó en los rincones de su cabeza. No podía, por mucho que lo deseara, porque tenía que concentrar por completo su cabeza en la empresa que desarrollaba; como soldado su deber consistía únicamente en garantizar el cumplimiento de las ordenes y además, él, como Suecia, tenía que pensar en esos segundos sólo en el bien de su nación.

Aunque le doliera, pensar en Tino no era algo que podía permitirse.

Aún con los ojos entrecerrados, buscó un sitio cercano al fuego pero con buena vista y se acomodó lo suficiente para descansar el cuerpo, aunque no para dormir. Se limitó, en cambio, a escuchar las conversaciones de sus soldados.

—Me pregunto, si estarán celebrando la navidad en alguna parte del país.

Ante aquello, el sueco giró el cuello un poco para ver quién hablaba. Su mirada se posó en un jovenzuelo de ojos claros y suaves y sintió por un momento las palabras del chico revolverle el cerebro. Tosió antes de preguntar qué fecha era en la que se encontraban viviendo (porque si era sincero, él no tenía ni la más remota idea; la razón se debía a que se preocupaba tanto por mantener su mundo en pie, que se perdía en el tiempo). Ligeramente azorado por las miradas incrédulas de sus compañeros de batalla, esperó alguna respuesta.

—Estamos en Noche Buena, señor —respondió el chico que antes había hablado.

Y Berwald no se lo podía creer. ¿¡Noche Buena ya? Qué rápido había pasado el tiempo o qué poco atento había estado él a los cambios a su alrededor.

De su boca no escapó más que un ligero "Hump" y volvió a acomodarse en la primera posición que había pillado allí. Su gente no tardó en sumirse en una charla que se basaba mayoritariamente en lo que harían sus respectivas familias en casa, si se encontraban bien y si el período les habría permitido, de todas formas, celebrar navidad. Debido a eso, inevitablemente Berwald volvió a dirigir sus pensamientos a Tino, preguntándose si él habría recordado la fecha (cosa que no dudaba…) y si fue capaz de hacer algo; después de todo, hablaba del finés y aquella época le venía como anillo al dedo al chico.

Sin quererlo, su semblante se derrumbó un poco, imaginando que si las cosas no hubieran cambiado, ambos estarían en casa, quizás con el salón adornado por un árbol decorado con días de antelación y con la mesa llena de comida para los dos. Seguramente, también, Tino estaría con algún adorno rojo entre su vestimenta e iría de un lado a otro, ligeramente histérico por la fecha, porque él siempre quería que ese día fuera perfecto.

Torció la boca en un gesto ambiguo y trató de no pensar en eso; aunque deseaba más que nada, ahora, poder abrazar el cuerpo del finlandés y decirle que estaba para él y lo quería. Mucho. Demasiado como para poder expresarlo y seguramente terminaría mirándole, intentando transmitir con sus ojos todo lo que no era capaz de expresar en palabras.

Mas, lo único que hizo, fue esperar que alguien mencionara que era medianoche y entre los ligeros saludos de navidad que se dieron los soldados entre sí, Berwald le dedicó un minuto absoluto a pensar palabras para Tino. Total, si ya se había desviado y el muchacho le invadió cada fibra de su ser con su sola presencia, estar un minuto pensando en él no haría daño.

Oh, cuánto lo extrañaba. Cuánto…

Con la garganta seca y picante por toda la emoción que se tragaba, dio un seco saludo navideño a sus soldados y giró la vista al frente, tratando de volver a relegar a Tino en lo más profundo de su mente.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Esto es sólo para aclarar.

El fic está basado en la Guerra fFnlandesa, en donde Finlandia luchó contra Rusia mientras Suecia luchaba contra Dinamarca por otro conflicto que no vale la pena ser mencionado(?). La cosa que esta guerra duró algo más de un año y por ende, tocó el periodo de navidad.

Eso.

¡Gracias por leer~!

¿Review 8D?


End file.
